


Happiness, All Deserving:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is spending time with his family, & he never felt this great in awhile, Mary-Ann points it out to him, What does she say to him?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is spending time with his family, & he never felt this great in awhile, Mary-Ann points it out to him, What does she say to him?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett never thought his life would be like this, It's so good, He hasn't had any complaints about it. He has the man that he loves by his side, & two amazing kids, Also, Extended ohana, whom he would die, & do anything & sacrifice for. The Former Seal was content, & happy, He wouldn't change this life for anything in the world.

 

"This is a nice look on you, Little Brother, You being very happy for once, You deserve it, Much of it, I also thank God, He put Danny in your life", Mary-Ann McGarrett, Steve's younger sister said, as they are watching Danny playing with the kids on the beach, & enjoying themselves in the process.

 

"Thanks you, Mare, I thank God for Danny too, I used to think I was meant to be single, & that I wouldn't find love again, But, It hit me like a bullet", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled, as he heard Danny's laughter, as he was being splashed by Joan McGarrett, Mary's daughter, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's daughter & son. It was music to his ears, every time that he hears it.

 

"Sometimes, I would think what my life would turned out, If I didn't reconnect with you, I am so grateful for the second chance, I **_am_** also thankful, I am mom,  & I got someone to take care of, who depends on me", The Beautiful McGarrett said, as she was thinking about the past, & a flicker of hurt came back, but she crushed it. She looked at her older brother, "I am so grateful that you are back in my life, I love you, Steve". Steve looked at her, & said this, as he hugs her to him, reeling the love, & security of her being there with him.

 

"I love you too, Sis, Always & Forever", & then they were joined by their ohana, Danny said with a smile, "I promised these little rascals some shaved ice, What do you say, Guys ?", Mary & Steve looked at each other, & then at their ohana saying unison, "We're in", Steve said piping in, "I'm buying". Everyone cheered, "You are the best", Charlie said, as he hugged his stepfather, "That's for sure", Grace said, as she joined in the hug, The Young Teenager was so happy to have both men in her life. She carried Joan over, who wrapped her little arms around her neck, "Fank you !", The Bubbly Toddler exclaimed with happiness, Mary took the children to change, & get ready, Leaving the couple to their privacy.

 

"We are the luckiest men on Earth", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he planted a sweet kiss on his lover's tempting lips, & they walked back to the house hand in hand, feeling very grateful & blessed, They got ready too, & they took their little family out to continue their fun day, & some shaved ice, that was promised, & also to make some new memories, that would last a lifetime.

 

The End.


End file.
